Biometric systems are used to collect biometric information from individuals for issuance of identifying documents, identity badges, credit cards, and documents entitling people to benefits. These systems generally collect information such as fingerprints, facial images, and/or other biometric data. A local operator is generally required to monitor, perform in-person proofing, and guide the collection process. If any documents are required to be collected from an individual, such documents are manually scanned and verified by the physically present operator in a time-consuming process. As a result, the document proofing process is left to the judgment of an operator that has little experience and limited exposure to the totality of acceptable document types. Moreover, operators generally perform enrollments as a secondary job function, which further limits the operators' exposure and experience with various document types and their authentication, as well as behavior that may be indicative of fraud or ill intent. As a result and for example, some enrollment and document collection processes may require at least 45 minutes and still may result in errors.